


Wait For It

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek The Gentle Seasons Series [27]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Father Confessor Kirk, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining McCoy, Puzzled Spock, Restive McCoy, Scheming Kirk, Secret love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12491300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: A restive McCoy confesses a secret much to Kirk's surprise and amusement.





	Wait For It

“Alright, Bones, what’s wrong? You’ve been wandering around my quarters for fifteen minutes, picking articles up, putting them down, wandering off, coming back to pick them up again, only to set them down again. What the hell is your problem? Are you shopping, or seeing how many times you can handle something without breaking it?”

The gruff look on McCoy‘s face didn‘t lighten any. “I don’t want to live alone, Jim.”

Kirk smirked. “You aren’t. There’s over four hundred people all around you. In fact, it‘d be difficult to find a solitary spot all to yourself on a starship.”

“I mean, by myself in my quarters.”

“Do you know how many yeomen would gladly trade places with you? They would kill for your quarters.”

“I don’t mean that. I‘m not giving up my quarters.”

“What else, then?” Kirk frowned as McCoy picked up a book. “Either alone by yourself, or two. After that, it’s a crowd. Which can have it’s own joys, and sorrows.” He grinned. “But you’d never be bored.”

“I want someone special. He‘s someone close to me, but I don‘t know how to tell him what I‘m feeling for him.”

Kirk grinned broadly. “So you’re doing it this way. Bones! This is so sudden!”

McCoy put down the book and frowned deeply. “Not you, you asshole.”

“Oh.” Kirk sounded miffed. “Might I ask who is the object of your affections?”

McCoy studied Kirk, trying to determine if Kirk was making fun of him.

Kirk was, but part of him was serious. Leonard McCoy was pining for someone? This was news.

“You’ll laugh.”

Kirk held up his hands in surrender. “Bones! Would I laugh at you, if I know that this is something that you are serious about?”

“You’d laugh if the priest tripped in a funeral procession and farted on his way to the floor.”

“Now, THAT would be funny. Come on, Bones! You gotta admit that.”

“It’d be bizarre. Dark humor. And you’d roar with laughter.”

“Or choke myself, if I don’t. Come on, Bones. Who’s got you pining for his presence in your life?’

McCoy pursed his lips, but he had to confess to someone.

“Spock,” McCoy answered.

“Spock?!” Kirk sputtered. “The Vulcan?! ‘Death walketh in the form of man’ Spock?! Are you crazy?!”

“I knew you wouldn’t understand,” McCoy muttered as he turned away with disgust.

“Wait, wait. I’m sorry. You just took me off guard, Bones. Spock is a good man. A worthy man.”

“I know.”

“But for you? Oh, gosh, Bones. I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“Why? Outside of the ‘Death walketh in the form of man’ crack, what objections do you have with Spock?”

“Well, actually, I don’t object to Spock, at all. It’s just if he’s a good choice for YOU.”

“Yeah, I know. Day and night. Ying and yang. Comedy and tragedy. What?” he asked of Kirk’s suddenly puzzled face.

“I know I’m gonna hate myself for asking this, but I gotta hear your answer. Which of you two do you envision as ‘comedy?’”

McCoy’s eyes narrowed. “You don’t have a serious bone in your body, do you?”

“Come on, Bones! That’s a legitimate question!”

“I don’t know about it’s legitimacy. It’s just frivolous.”

“Frivolous?! I have the moral attitudes of the whole ship to maintain, and I don’t want officers being poor examples by engaging in hanky-panky.”

“You?! Maintaining the morality of this whole ship?! That’s like putting the hungry cat in charge of the mouse nursery!”

“Well, what were you going to do with the Vulcan, if not hanky-panky? I doubt if you wanted to have him all to yourself for wild games of tiddlywinks!”

“You don’t know,” McCoy growled.

“Now, you’re pulling my leg.” Kirk’s eyes narrowed. “Or have you been pulling my leg all along?”

“Eh?”

“Got a thing for the Vulcan! Likely story!”

“Well, I do! I’ll show you what I mean the first chance I get!”

“By being sweet to Spock, I assume.”

“Yeah! That!”

“And asking him for a date. In my presence.”

“Hell, yes! Why not?!”

At that moment, Kirk’s door chimed.

“Here’s your golden opportunity,” Kirk announced with a lazy smile.

McCoy blanched. “That’s Spock?!”

“Well, yeah.”

“You were expecting him?!”

“Well, yeah.”

“You set me up!”

“Now, how could I do that, Bones? I didn’t know you were going to make a confession that would boggle my mind, not until you blurted it all out to me.”

“I can't see him now! I gotta leave!”

“There’s only one way out, Bones. Spock will notice, especially if you walk over the top of him on your way out.”

“You’re just a barrel of laughs, aren’t you?!”

“Look, I gotta answer the door, or Spock will leave. In the meanwhile, get your speech ready.”

“Ah--”

“Not a great start, Bones. Shows hesitancy.” Kirk threw open his door. “Spock! Come in! Don’t be standing out in the hallway!” 

“Captain. I was about to leave--”

“I know. Ha! Ha!”

“I thought you were not here, even though I had an appointment--”

“And you’ve kept it!”

Spock stopped. He looked confused. “Dr. McCoy? I did not know that you would be here.”

“I just dropped in. I’m finished. I’ll excuse myself.”

“You’re leaving, Bones?”

“Yes, I’ve overstayed my visit, the way it is.”

“I thought you had something to discuss with Mr. Spock. Something to ask him.”

“Me?” McCoy asked with his best ‘little ol’ me’ attitude.

“Yes. You.” Kirk wasn’t going to be fooled by McCoy’s ‘little ol’ me’ imitation, despite the fact that it was damn good.

“Well, ah, Mr. Spock. It has come to my attention that you might like to play tiddlywinks.”

“I might, Doctor.”

“Good. Come to my quarters tomorrow night.”

“I will do that, Doctor.”

“Goodnight.” A happy McCoy disappeared.

“It appears that you have a date, Spock.”

“Thanks to you, Jim.”

“I told you that McCoy was a sure thing, didn’t I? I just didn‘t know it‘d all work out this quickly.”

Spock beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
